Question: To get to school each morning, Kevin takes a train 15.78 miles and a bike 11.75 miles. How many miles is Kevin's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Kevin travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on bike = total distance. ${1}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ Kevin travels 27.53 miles in total.